Dark Before the Dawn
by Write.0r.Wrong
Summary: A collection of one-shots from the different character's about Yona. Fluff and stuff. Will include Jae-Ha, Zero, Yun, Kija, Shin-Ah and Hak (Obviously). At this point, I don't even know who I ship most, so all ships will probably be here.
1. Chapter I: Beyond Reason

_CHAPTER I: BEYOND REASON:_

Irrational.

Loving Yona was completely and utterly irrational.

But for some reason, the sheer lack of logic didn't stop him this time.

Yun is a many things. A gifted healer. An excellent cook. A handsome genius.

But he is not immortal or immune, especially where Yona was involved. And he can't help but admire the girl who had learn to bear so much pain in so little time.

Yet, Yun knew he didn't deserve her.

Unlike the four dragon warriors who lived and breathed to protect and serve her, or even Hak who was her constant support and companion whenever she needed him, Yun knew he paled in comparison. Instead, he had been rude and insensitive, biased against her without even knowing anything about the fire-haired princess that fell out of the sky. The guilt has clawed at his heart ever since.

Some nights when the stars shined bright, he would lay awake and stare at the sleeping princess beside him, his face smiling for some unfathomable reason. Only to have the bliss be replaced by a new feeling.

Envy.

Because no matter how much of a genius Yun is or how great his cooking tastes, he will always seem small against four dragons from the legends and a thundering beast.

It's a stabbing truth. But the truth neverless.

So he does what he can, helping her with the things he can do, and hopes Kija, Shin-Ah, Jae-Ha, Zeno and Hak's protection are enough to keep her safe.

Because if there's one thing his medicines can't heal, it's his own broken heart.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes: Ok, so let me make one thing clear first. For this particular fandom, I'm shipping everything, so expect to see more than just Yun in the love story here. Despite the controversy behind the love story (let's ignore how obvious Hak x Yona is for one second) I actually do think there is a chance for every guy. (Well, except for Hak, that one is pretty much already canon.) But anyway, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Any reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism welcome._**

 _ **Amazing Cover Art by Mitsuyuki32 on DeviantArt:**_ ** _art/Yona-Soundless-513860325_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki no Yona.**_


	2. Chapter II: Denying Reality

CHAPTER II: DENYING REALITY:

It was the dragon's blood.

Jae-Ha blamed the dragon's blood.

There was no other reason why he would fall in love in love with a certain petite red-headed princess who couldn't even save herself.

Right?

Jae-Ha refused to accept it.

Everytime he found himself staring at the fiery wonder, he would curse the dragon blood flowing through his veins, and loathe himself for having those thoughts. The dragon's blood that was forcing desires upon him that were not his.

Atleast, that's what he tells himself.

It was irritating. Vexing. Completely exasperating.

Yet, ever since that day on the cliffside when he saw the determination in her heart and her wide eyes illuminating with pure resolve, he discovered a newfound respect for the bearer of those beautiful blazing eyes.

But there were so many reasons why he shouldn't love her.

Her age. Her lineage. Her obvious destiny with someone else.

Too many reasons.

So Jae-Ha would continue to deny himself his love.

Because he knows this particular love story will end in heartbreak, except the shattered heart won't be Yona's.

And Jae-Ha really doesn't fancy himself with a broken heart.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes: And here, we have the point of view of the smoothest sweet-talker in the show. Seriously though, anyone else wonder why a cat- [dragon]- fight hasn't broken out already between the dragons? Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism welcome!_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki no Yona.**_


	3. Chapter III: Fate's Vengeance

_CHAPTER III: FATE'S VENGEANCE:_

It was always her.

Every step of the way, every bump in the road. It was always Yona that Shin-Ah's cursed eyes couldn't stop watching.

Maybe it was because she's given him so much. A friendship. A reason to live. A way to stop living inside his own nightmares.

A name.

No, not just a name. An identity. Yona gave him back to himself. Took him away from the monster the villagers marked him to be. Saved him from drowning in the depths of his fears with just a smile. Stole away the loneliness that suffocated his mind.

So that day, he made a decision he has still yet to regret.

He would protect Yona at any cost, through fire and storm, wherever their adventures took them. Because it was all he could do to repay her the kindness that freed him.

But Shin-Ah knew there would be a time when his eyes will fail him, the world will send its curses, and fate will finally catch up. A time when he must finally face the burden of a murderer.

But he is willing to spend the time he has left defending who he holds closest.

Shin-Ah loves Yona because she is his redemption.

But when she disappears, she will be the painful justice for the blood in his hands.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes: Alright! It's been a while, but here's the third chapter. This time, it features Shin-Ah, but it's a little darker than the other one-shots. Shin-Ah has a dark past, and it's been confirmed that he's killed people, so I portrayed it this way. It kinda shows a regretful acceptance to the fact he will lose her someday. And on that happy note, thank you so much for reading! Reviews are always appreciated, and constructive criticism welcome. Hope you enjoyed!_**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki no Yona.**_


	4. Chapter IV: Sweet Innocence

CHAPTER IV: SWEET INNOCENCE

Long ago, "love at first sight" was a concept both foreign and vague to Kija. How could you possibly love someone you've only set eyes on? To him, it was the embodiment of shallow-hearted thinking.

It seems fate set out to prove him otherwise.

He could easily blame the dragon's blood for the blush dusted on his cheeks and the taste of regret for words he cannot say. But Kija is nothing if not honest. And as soon as white dragon blood met crimson hair, there was no turning back.

It's not a secret that Hak loves Yona, but Kija still flushes everytime he thinks about it. A token of his innocence—or perhaps, the lack of it.

Now, "love at first sight" is a secret Kija dare not give voice to. But whether that is because his own fears stop him, or because his red-haired princess is not quite his, we will never know.

So he loses his sighs to the evening air, and hides his trembling dragon hands. For now, he is content with just her smile.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes: Phewwww, sorry for the long wait. My muse had totally left on vacation and has only half come back. Accept my apologies with a cookie. Well anyway, this one feature Kija, quite possibly the most innocent of the dragons (Probably because he lived in a tower for the better part of his life. -.- Just a thought.) This part was a little twist of the phrase "Love at first sight." and what Kija thinks about love. Reviews are always appreciated, and constructive criticism welcome! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!_**


End file.
